YvT: Dawn of Stuff
by dudebladeX
Summary: Yang crashes at Tifa's place to get away from the angry Death Battle fans. What they do to pass the time is rather funny. Now renamed to: 'YvT: Dawn of... Stuff' Cover by DigiRadiance, used with permission.
1. It begins

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Yang was on the run, fleeing from the angry mob that was chasing her. "It was a goddamn simulation! She got resurrected after!- Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head. Her glare towards the mob was hard.

The mob was filled with rage. The constant yelling was difficult to discern who was yelling and when.

"Get her!"

"Kill that bitch!"

"This is for Tifa!"

"It was total bias!"

"KILL!"

Well, _that_ was reassuring. Wait, was that a bazooka? Oh, crap. Yang took her scroll out and pressed a few buttons and a feminine robotic voice responded, "Welcome Yang Xiao Long. How may I help you to-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW! DIMENSIONAL RIFT CODE TWO FOUR ONE TEN DASH ALPHA!"

"Acknowledged" the scroll acknowledged, as a portal opened in front of Yang. She dived through, barely evading the barrage of attacks that was launched at her location.

"Damn, the bitch escaped." One of the mobsters complained.

"No problem, we'll just get her when she comes back." Another reasoned.

"How will we know is she even _does_?" A third argued.

"She has a show to do right?" The first smugly replied.

"I guess. But, where do you think she would go?" A fourth wondered.

"Seventh heaven?" The second joked.

"Ha! Yeah right! Like she'd _ever_ go there…" The first replied.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

Sigh. This had better not be some fan. Those guys were starting to get annoying.

 _Knock knock knock_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses!" Tifa Lockhart rubbed her face and neck as she made her way through the door and found- "Yang?"

She looked like a mess, rather beaten, looking quite tired, and panting. "Can I crash here?"

* * *

"Was it the haters?" Tifa had arranged for the guest room to accommodate her friend, getting the exhausted girl a strawberry sunrise without ice.

"Yeah." Yang replied. "Ugh, it's been like that for over a month. Why are these guys pressing the matter?"

"Hey, c'mon. Cheer up Yang." Tifa had tried to get Yang to smile earlier, with little success.

"Easy for you to say, people aren't hating on _you_." Yang replied.

Sigh "I'm flattered that the fans think I should have won and all, but this is starting to get infuriating. I'm not invincible, why is that so hard for them to understand?"

"Apparently." Yang said.

It took three minutes of drinking for the conversation to pick up again, "So, T', how's the neck?"

Tifa rubbed the body part in question and sighed, "It's still a bit sore from the phantom pains. But Cloud told me those would fade after a few weeks."

"But it's been over a month." Yang realized.

A shrug came from the bartender, "Yeah, well, his cause of death was different from mine. Maybe it varies for each one." Tifa reasoned.

"Ah."

"Yeah…" Tifa took a sip of her drink, "So, who was it this time?"

"Eleven people from my school tried to outright kill me." Yang deadpanned.

"What?" Tifa stared in shock, "Yang, you should tell a professor or someone about that." She said, with much concern in her voice.

"Who do you think four of those people _were_?" Yang replied with a hint of venom in her voice. She calmed down with a sigh, "Sorry, T', I'm just… Tired."

"Well, feel free to stick around for as long as you need." Tifa assured with a pat on the back.

* * *

 _Morning…_

Yawn… Time to sort through the mail for today. Junk, Junk, Fan letter, hate mail blaming her for the flamewar, Fan letter, Marriage request, Letter detailing how she should have won, Junk, Junk, Coupon, Magazine, Anti-Yang letter coupled with a Pro-Tifa letter, Crossover fanfic concept, and more junk. What a new concept. At least the coupon was for her favorite store.

"Hey T'." Yang walked into the living room, rubbing her eyes, "Anything new?"

"Nah, just the usual stuff I get. Y'know, Junk, fan mail, fanfic concepts, love letters, hate mail etcetera etcetera." She deadpanned.

"Oh, you get those too? I have an entire pile dedicated for the hate mail back home." Yang said with a neutral expression on her face.

"Figures. Hey, we have some time before you open up shop, you want to do something?"

Tifa thought for a moment, until her expression brightened, "You want to watch the _Death Battles_ that premiered after ours?"

Yang stood shocked for a moment, until a slight grin grew on her face, "Sure."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **AN: A little crossover I'm doing to help alleviate some of my pent-up stress I have from the fan rage that spawned from the** _ **Death Battle**_ **in question.**

 **Don't worry, those of you who are concerned about** _ **Bloody Revolution**_ **, this is a side-project, not a replacement.**


	2. Yang and Tifa: Mega Man vs Astro Boy

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah Yang, it'll be fun!" Tifa exclaimed. The two brawlers were on the couch in Tifa's living room. After hooking up Yang's scroll to the television, they had the episode all set up, popcorn popped, and drinks at the ready.

In short, they were ready to have a good time out, Tifa had even opted to close up shop early for the day just so the two of them could have a nice night, seeing as the time it took to set up dipped into Seventh Heaven's opening time.

"Alright, alright. I've almost got it set up…" Yang replied as Tifa got out more sodas and alcoholic drinks from her personal cupboard. "... And done!"

The television screen flashed for a bit until the battle in question popped up on screen. The blonde settled into her spot on the couch as the hosts started their introduction.

"So Yang," Yang turned her head to Tifa's question, "How'd your team react to the results?"

Yang chuckled nervously, "Well…"

* * *

 _A few weeks ago, at Beacon…_

"BULLSHIT!" The young huntress' scream scared off the crows that were resting on top of the building that shook from the sheer volume of the shout.

"Ruby! Calm down! His power wasn't enough to match Astro's you can't rage over that!"

"Coming from Miss 'I'm too good to lighten up'? That's rich, Weiss!"

"Okay, now that's just mean, Yang, could you get your sister to calm down?" Blake requested.

"Can't. I'm inside this metal box."

Indeed Yang was inside a metal box. Several bullet imprints were all over it. There was a small slot system that enabled her to get food and water. And only one person tried to plant a bomb in the slot.

"MEGA MAN'S VERSATILITY SHOULD HAVE MADE HIM WIN! I CALL BULL ON HIM LOSING WHEN HE HAS ALL THOSE WEAPONS!"

"See? I can't do anything. Unless you can make the Tifa fans stop trying to kill me, I can't come out of this thing." Yang replied.

"Yang, come on. You can't hide in there foreve-"

 _BANG!_

Blake was cut off by an explosive round hitting the side of the protective box. A feint 'Dammit!' was heard off in the distance.

"... Don't say it." Blake conceded.

"I wasn't thinking of it, kitten." Yang replied.

"VERSATILITY WON BEFORE! WHY DIDN'T IT NOW?"

"Durability also plays an important role." Weiss pointed out.

"Thank you." Yang replied.

The heiress sighed, "Yes, Yang. Your durability won out in the end." She replied in a tired tone.

"Don't patronize me." Yang replied.

Ruby finally stopped shouting, "I'm going to go online and tell them that what they said is total bullshit." She vowed.

"You sounded like my haters there, sis."

* * *

"... Wow. That was… That was a little meta." Tifa noted as her friend's recollection of the events.

"You're right…" Yang noted, "Think he had a hand in it?" She asked.

"Doubt it. He wasn't a host." Tifa replied.

"Huh, good point." She conceded, "Oh, hey, here comes his end quote."

" _Hey Mega Man! You're a little low on air!"_ Came a one-liner from Cut Man who had just popped the tires on the blue bomber's car

" _And you're full of (Bleep)"_ Came Mega Man's reply.

The scene cut between the two characters for a bit until the hosts moved onto Astro Boy.

"Hey, you remember what they said about Mega Man going nuts when he brings in too many weapons?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, why? I counted about ten in the _Death Battle_." Yang answered.

"How many did he bring into _Smash Brothers_?"

"uhh, maybe we go over that after the _Death Battle_?" Yang requested.

"Sure, I wanna laugh at the- there it is!" Tifa started laughing when the hosts started going over the guns that were planted in Astro Boy's rear end. Yang joined in the laughter. " _There's_ the famous 'Yang Xiao Long Laughter'!" Tifa laughed as she patted the back of her blonde friend.

"Thanks, Tifa." Yang said between laughter "I needed that after all the chaos I had to deal with."

"Alright let's keep watching. We can swap stories after." Tifa nodded.

By the time the fight had started, both girls had a rough estimate on how many weapons Mega Man had in _Smash Brothers_.

The fight had begun. "And we are aware that Mega Man attacks because he's gone nuts from carrying too many weapons." Yang nodded at Tifa's observation.

They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the well thought-out fight choreography, until the climax of the fight, where the hosts explained how and why Mega Man lost to Astro.

"Okay," Yang started, as she turned off her scroll, "I think, he brought in about nine into smash."

"Oh?"

"Not counting his Mega-Buster and Charge Shot, he has three specials that stem from his weapons since Rush isn't a weapon, two more from his up and down smash, and four aerials that all use something from his weapons system." Yang counted.

"I take it that's _not_ counting the alternate specials he has?" Tifa asked.

Yang nodded. "So…"

"So…" Tifa went on.

"What now?"

* * *

 **AN: Indeed! What now? Leave your ideas in your reviews, and it may be featured in a future chapter!**

 **I own neither** _ **RWBY**_ **nor** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **. If I did, I'd tell the haters that these two would be besties, but not fight to the death unless they got hit with some kind of mind control or hate plague. And that even then, it would be a 50/50 chance of either victor.**


	3. Yang and Tifa: The Night out

"Huh."

To say Tifa was confused would be an understatement. Yang was talking to Barret Wallace. And she was actually _enjoying_ his company. He wasn't hostile, he wasn't holding her at gunpoint, and Yang wasn't nervous or anything.

"So, then the guys come up to me and ask, 'hey, you wanna do some work with us?' So, I said 'Yes'."

"Interesting. I always wanted to work with those guys, they seem nice and all." Yang nodded in response to the gunman's story.

"So, they tell me that when I meet Red XIII, I have to act surprised and all that." He continued.

"Well, that's all well and nice, but I have to get back to helping out at the bar." Yang noted as she got up.

"Well, see ya later blondie. Me and the guys are having a night out. Do some shopping, gonna catch a movie, blow up a Shinra factory. The usual." Barret listed off in succession.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Yang quickly questioned.

"What thing?" Barret played innocent.

"That thing about blowing up a factory." Yang pressed.

Barret was silent for a moment. "Uhh, that's the name of the movie. 'Blow up a Shinra Factory'. It's rated R, so you can't tag along." He lied.

"Then why is Red XIII Going?" Yang pressed.

"He's technically a cat-dog. He ages differently from us." The gunman replied.

"And you need about five hundred pounds of C4 to go to the movies?" She gestured to the truck that was parked out front, where Cloud, Cid, and even Cait Sith were loading a large box labeled 'C4, 500 lbs' onto the truck while Red XIII was directing them.

"... That ain't C4." He said unconvincingly.

"Really?" Tifa questioned, finally getting away from customers and joining Yang on her end of the counter. She pulled out a piece of paper, "Then why did I find this receipt spending over ten thousand gold pieces on over five hundred pounds of C4?"

"That's not mine." Barret answered.

"Okay, then how did you convince Cloud to buy the stuff?" Tifa pressed.

"He insisted?" Barret squeaked out, not wanting to face the wrath of the brawler and her friend.

"Speaking of," Yang interjected, "How'd he even pay for the stuff in the first place?"

"Uh" Barret looked nervous, "Ohlook! Thereisaguypeeingonthejukebox, I'llletyoutwotakecareofitbuy!" He replied rapidly.

"Huh?" "Wha?" The two brawlers looked towards the jukebox in question. There was nobody even nearby it. When they turned back, they saw the two men, the cat-dog, and a man who will be needing a Phoenix Down upon his return- jump into the truck and drive off.

"... He used your GP, didn't he?" Yang said, more than asked.

"Most likely." Tifa replied.

Sigh, "Can I punch him when he gets back?"

Tifa thought for a moment, "Only if you can get Pyrrha Nikos to visit my bar." She finally replied.

"I can't guarantee that, but I _can_ get you her autograph." Yang replied.

"Eh, good enough."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the suggestion, Vindex/Jessica. Much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of the two franchises I am writing about.**


	4. Yang and Tifa: Defense for the dragon

Yang and Tifa were, to be put in one word, pissed.

Somehow, a Tifa fan had gotten into the bar, and when he saw Yang, called up his friends to try and murder the blonde in some sort of 'Justified Vengeance' or something. The girls weren't really listening on the guy yelling out bias accusations, and his calculations on as to why Tifa should have ripped out Yang's heart or something.

Tifa found it too similar to _Mortal Kombat_ , and some part of her wished that she could do that ice guy's spine rip on the rabid fan.

Yang, on the other hand, grew depressed with each passing word. Her guilt racking up as each accusation came by. The poster they brought by that insulted Tifa only made her feel worse despite it calling her a 'perfect waifu'. Hell, the only reason the poster was brought along to try and provoke Tifa into attacking her to begin with.

Thankfully, the brunette burned the thing before Yang could fully read what the insult said.

Still didn't make her feel any less guilty though.

Tifa cut off the ranting man, "Look, I'm flattered and everything, but bringing her down isn't going to change anything." She stated simply.

"Don't care, you still should have won. The statistics prove it." the man replied stubbornly.

Tifa rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by one of the man's companions, "It should have been a curbstomp. But the intentionally nerfed you just to hand the blonde bimbo the win!"

Tifa clenched her fist, and opened her mouth to deliver her rebuttal, but was cut off again, "Ying Xoia Ling should have been obliterated by beat rush alone. But no. They decided to suck up to their sister company instead."

A vain on Tifa's forehead became slightly visible when she saw that the comment made Yang slump down even more than before.

"Besides that, the chick's show isn't even that good. In fact, people who like it are dumb and stupid- ack!"

Tifa's hand gripped the man's throat, her voice was cool, yet threatening, "First up, _Dissidia_ was used to figure out what materia I would normally take into a fight; second, her name is _Yang Xiao Long,_ not Ying Chao Ling you uninformed prick; and thirdly, I happen to _enjoy_ her show. My favorite scenes being the ones where she's at her best." Her grip tightened, "I respect your opinion that you dislike the show, but don't _**EVER**_ say that people are stupid for liking it." She brought the man's face closer to hers, "Got it, punk?" She growled through her teeth. as she let the man go as his hands went to his throat.

The first didn't flinch, and instead came up with his own reply, "I'm not leaving until you punch the blonde bitch with intend to kill." He crossed his arms in defiance.

Tifa growled for a moment, until inspiration struck her. "Yang," The blonde looked up with depressed eyes, "I'm going to have to punch you." The second fan could have sworn he saw Tifa wink at the blonde when she said that and was about to ask why she gave her the heads up when Tifa threw her punch.

Yang caught it without flinching, and finally found her resolve as she turned to the third fan that came in. Her eyes flashed red, "So..."

The three fans gulped in fear as Tifa cracked her knuckles, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

* * *

"You didn't have to defend me you know." Yang said to Tifa, as they were fixing the wall the three detractors went through… At mach two.

"Of course I did, Yang!" Tifa replied, surprised that her friend would go as far as to just take these accusations without protest, "You're one of my closest friends, and I like to take care of my friends."

Yang smiled solemnly, "Thanks, but…" She trailed off, "Sometimes I get the feeling they're right, maybe my durability shouldn't have been enough..."

"Then you lose, and when you survive atmospheric re-entry in your series, people will demand a rematch" Tifa replied.

"I don't think there's any plans for that, Tifa." Yang pointed out.

"And there's my remake coming out that might go as far as to make me less superhuman than people claim." She rebuttled, "And it's not like the haters would even bother to watch your show to confirm that anyways. Y'know what they say, 'haters gonna hate.'"

Yang's lips showed small smile as she held a wooden board in place for Tifa to nail into place, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

Tifa looked up, "Hm?"

"What you said about my fight scenes. How you like the ones where I'm at my best." Yang clarified with a slight frown.

Tifa had a look of disbelief on her face, "Yang, c'mon. Outside of my games, you're my best friend. Hell, I still remember teaching you that uppercut you used in that trailer of yours."

* * *

 _A long while ago..._

The AVALANCHE crew were in the bartender's living room, they had just caught wind that one of Tifa's friends was going to be featured in a show, and the brunette insisted on watching her trailer.

When they saw the blonde engage in combat, they were blown away, Tifa especially. Then she saw her friend uppercut Junior, "I taught her that move! I taught her that!" She called out, shedding tears of joy. "I'm _so_ proud of her…"

* * *

Yang was silent for a moment, then her smile returned. "What did I ever do to get a friend like you?"

* * *

 **AN: The views expressed by Tifa may or may not reflect the views of me, DudebladeX. The views of the nameless fans may or most likely reflect the views of the various detractors I have come across the internet.**

 **Thank you Vindexian, for the idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **, or** _ **RWBY**_ **, but I** **do** **however, own the corpses of the detractor OCs I placed in this fic.**

 **This might sound pretentious, but I'm particularly fond of this chapter.**


	5. Yang and Tifa: Yang bartends for a night

"So, that's one Piña Colada, a Highball, Gin and Tonic, and a virgin Shirley Temple. Is that right?"

The customers nodded.

"Alright, I'll get right on that." Yang nodded, and got to work, getting the supplies and ingredients for the drinks that were ordered. Tifa told her that if a group of people were all ordering alcoholic drinks, then the one person who didn't was likely the designated driver and that their drink should be free if it wasn't on the specialty menu. Otherwise, it was half off.

As she got back to the table, she walked over to the next table, took out her pad and pencil, and asked the ever-persistent question, "Hello, welcome to Seventh Heaven, my name is Yang. May I take your order?"

The man looked down at his menu then looked up. After a while, he came up with his answer, "Yes, could I get a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice?"

Yang's eyes widened. Tifa wasn't present because of an machinima job, and while Yang had practically memorized the recipe by heart, both the smoothie and alcoholic version, she could never bring herself to make one of her own. While that was mostly because she couldn't get any creme de fraises, it was also because her skills to be pathetic compared to Tifa.

"Uh, c-c-can you order something else?" She asked nervously.

"Are you deaf?" Yang shook her head at the curt response, "Good! Then Strawberry Sunrise! No ice!" He demanded.

Sigh, "Yes sir. Would you like one of those little umbrellas as well?" She asked, rather resigned.

The man calmed down significantly, "Actually, now that you mention it, yes. I would enjoy one of those little decorative umbrellas to accompany my drink."

Yang flinched. She wasn't sure what made her ask that, and she was immediately regretting it.

She returned to the mixing table, getting the creme de fraises, the orange juice, and the grenadine. She proceeded to measure out the proper measurements: Two ounces of creme de fraises, four ounces of OJ, and half an ounce of grenadine. She placed a slice of Strawberry and an orange wedge on the side of the glass. She finalized it by gingerly placing the decorative umbrella between the two fruit slices.

She nervously brought it back to the man, and ran off. Eager to avoid the inevitable bashings of creating a poor sunrise.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, though she did make a killing in tips. Even got into a bar brawl with some dunderhead fan of hers that was stupid enough to call Tifa a 'dumb slut' too. Damn, that was cathartic.

Nearby closing time and Tifa returned. Unfortunately, the man who ordered the sunrise was still there. Yang had retired to her guest room, as Tifa handled the little mess that was remaining after she ushered the blonde back to her room.

"Excuse me miss Lockhart," Tifa looked up to see a man that she wasn't too fond of. Yang had eyed the man with much suspicion and worry, and Tifa had figured that the guy had done something to discomfort her.

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked with a small hint of venom in her voice. She didn't appreciate people harassing Yang, and if this man gave her a hard time and _didn't_ get punched, he was definitely something intimidating.

"Your blonde friend," He tapped his glass as he put it down, "Tell her that I like them, and that I'm putting special mention in my newspaper article." Tifa's eyes widened as he also placed down a large amount of money on the bill. Next to it was the tip- 25% of the bill. "Tell her 'thanks' for me, okay?"

* * *

 **AN: I kinda wanted to do this after chapter 3. But the fan that insulted Tifa will not have a chapter as it would pretty much go like this:  
Anti-Tifa fan: Tifa's a slut.**

 **Yang: Don't talk about her like that! (Falcon Punch)**

 **Anti-Tifa fan: Looks like I'm blasting off again! (Twinkle)**

 **Disclaimer: I own a RWBY shirt, but I don't own a copy of** _ **Final Fantasy VII**_ **, unfortunately. I kinda want to play it, but I don't own a Playstation to begin with.**

 **Any ideas you have will be welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Yang and Tifa: Discuss ships

An explosion could be heard in the far distance.

"So, Tifa." Tifa looked up from her laptop, she was reading the forums and checking out some old fanfictions.

"Yeah Yang?" Yang was sitting on a chair, she was playing some video game on Tifa's console. Probably _Injustice_ or something.

"Why are your friends blowing up a Shinra factory? Aren't you guys off set or something?"

Tifa placed her laptop aside and sighed, "Yeah, but Shinra are assholes off set too. Hell, they try to shut down Seventh Heaven more than once."

Yang's eyes widened, "What? Why would they do that? The villains on my show are more personable than that!"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Probably because you all get specific directions from your producers or something." She went back to her laptop, "Hell, Sephiroth is an even bigger prick." She scoffed.

"How so?" Yang inquired, ignoring the fact that she just lost to the Joker while using Green Arrow.

"Well, after the… _Death Battle_ ," Both girls flinched at the mentioning of the web series that put them in this position in the first place, "He taunted me about losing to a, and I'm quoting him here, 'Blonde chick whose series is hardly three years old.'"

Yang's expression went from shocked to irritation when she heard what was said, "What? The prick. I'd like to see him take on Superman in _Death Battle_ … Or maybe Shazam." She said, as she re-selected her character for classic battles.

"Then you should enjoy The _One Minute Melee_ that is _Sephiroth Vs. Vergil_." Tifa replied.

"Did Seph die?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tifa sighed, "Unfortunately not." Her face lit up, "But, after he insulted me, I took a page out of your book."

Yang's eyebrow raised. Her character tearing through various other characters utilizing powerful lightning attacks.

"I placed his balls in a vicegrip and followed that up with that uppercut I taught you." She smiled.

"Wow. Didn't know you would do that." Yang replied.

"Hey, the character I have on set is different. Much like how you're not that much of a hothead off set." The brunette pointed out. Going back to her laptop and making note of the one lemon fic that involved her and the blonde.

"Well, still. I'm just a seventeen year old gal who can pass for a twenty-one year old." Yang replied.

"There's only a five-year difference in our ages, Yang. 'Sides, the drinking age here is different from your worlds'" Tifa pointed out.

"Huh, yeah I guess. What's Barret like off set anyways? I only got a small conversation with him before he decided to run off to blow up a factory." Yang questioned. Shazam pulling off several combos on her opponent.

"Let me put it to you this way; Mr. T is a big inspiration to him, and he's just as reckless as the guy." Tifa deadpanned. "What about Weiss?"

"Eh, she's actually pretty friendly and open. But she also has some self-esteem issues, you remember Winter?" Tifa nodded, "Well, that's her actual sister on set, and her… Bust makes Weiss feel underdeveloped."

"Huh." Tifa noted. Taking a look at some movie trailers coming out.

"Yeah, 'huh'" Yang replied. Shazam narrowly defeating Doomsday.

"Cloud likes to go online and laugh at the comments claiming he's compensating with that sword of his." Tifa said, bringing her laptop over to the sofa to watch Yang's fight against Superman.

"Nora likes going online to read all the 'Renora' fanfics, and tends to tear off a grimm's head when she comes across one that ships her or Ren with someone else." Shazam sent Superman through a stage transition.

"Wow. I thought you guys had the grimm under control." Tifa said with a surprised tone of voice.

"Eh, we have a device to create them." Yang winced as Superman successfully unleashed his super move on her character, "They're still soulless monsters that we have to dispose of after every recording."

"I've been meaning to ask, how exactly is the show going on without you?" Tifa asked.

Yang shrugged, "My understudy will take care of it."

"Lucky you. We only get stunt doubles." Tifa irritatingly noted, "We don't get to have a break."

"At least you don't have to worry about getting torn apart." Yang rebuttled.

Tifa looked to her stomach area and winced, "Yeah I guess."

"So T'," Tifa looked up at Yang's affectionate nickname for her, "What's your favorite ship in your series?"

"Me X Cloud." Tifa replied, "It's pretty much canon. But if I had to pick another girl, it would totally be Aerith. What about you?"

"Me X Sage, we may have not have had any interactions on-screen, but he's a nice if I had to choose a girl, it would be Blake in a heartbeat." Yang replied, as she finally defeated Superman.

"Figures, favorite ship that doesn't involve you?" Yang thought for a moment, "I'm partial to Yuffie X Cid." Tifa clarified, figuring that Yang would want to know hers.

"Ren X Nora. It's just so adorable. Plus, the childhood friends turned romantic partners is a cliche that I rather enjoy." Yang said with a bit of a squee.

"I agree. It is adorable." Tifa agreed, with a nostalgic smile on her face. "Now pass me a controller, Let's have a little one-on-one." She held her hand out as Yang passed her a controller.

* * *

 **AN: The ships I mentioned, don't necessarily reflect my own personal preferences. I am, however, a big Blake X Yang fan, and Cloud X Tifa is also a nice ship too. This chapter feels pretty lackluster compared to chapter four.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de** _ **RWBY**_ **o** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **.**


	7. Yang and Tifa: Watch TFS Machinabridged

"So, you want to see my new show with TeamFourStar?"

Yang had just cleaned up the last table in the bar, and with 'the boys' still out (Or hiding from the two brawlers), there wasn't a whole lot to do.

"I guess…" Yang replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"What's wrong, Long?" Tifa asked, concerned for her friend's emotional state.

"It's just that… Now anybody from my series that gets entered into _Death Battle_ pretty much _has_ to lose so they can avoid bias accusations." Yang replied.

"What?" Tifa was shocked, "Yang, I highly doubt they'll do that. The only reason they hate on _our_ fight, is because it felt like it was all promotional with no actual research put in. I don't believe that." Tifa reassured her friend with a friendly pat on the back as the two of them headed upstairs to watch the machinima of Cloud's adventures with his friends.

"Thanks, T. But it still feels like that they were right…" Yang countered.

"You're hating on yourself Yang. That's not healthy, and besides, we all know that _Death Battle_ **sucks** at timing." Yang noticed Tifa looked exasperated when she brought up timing.

"How so?"

Tifa shrugged as she set up the television, "Think about it: _Goku vs Superman_ , after that came out, _Battle of Gods_ was announced; _Gaara vs Toph_ , Gaara developed his own lightning attacks after that; And then there's _ours_."

Yang fliched, "Yeah, let's not bring up what happened that time."

"Deal. As long as we watch my new show." Tifa replied with a smug grin on her face.

"... You set me up."

Tifa giggled a bit, "Yeah, kinda did."

* * *

"So this is a comedy-based machinima abridgement of your game, right?"

The two brawlers were on Tifa's couch, popcorn in hand, and drinks nearby. They set up the television to watch the new show.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Okay, just wanted to confirm." Yang clarified, tossing a small handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Alright, let's start." Tifa took a swing of Yang's version of the Strawberry Sunrise, the embarrassment Yang had felt when Tifa insisted that the blonde's Sunrise was better than hers.

The video started playing, "Starting out with blowing up a factory, huh?" Yang teased.

"Ugh, hated that part of the job. I never want to do that again." Tifa groaned, as Yang patted her back.

"Neat intro music."

"Thanks. The directors insisted on it."

Yang laughed, "Wow. That artwork is _really_ bad, I'm guessing that was intentional on TFS' part?"

Tifa nodded, and couldn't help but smile at her friend finally cheering up.

They kept watching for a little bit until a certain scene came up and-

"Really, T? Really? The directors had you imply _prison rape_?" Yang asked, with a dramatic shocked face.

Tifa had a look of mock offense on her face, "Oh, dear me! My secret is out!" She wailed rather dramatically before bursting into giggles.

Yang joined in, "Seriously though. How many people do you think could grab onto Cloud's hair?"

"I'm gonna go with what my machinabridged self said."

"Well, this was a good pick-me up." Yang replied.

"Why? What happened?" Tifa asked, concerned for her friend.

"Nothing," Yang replied solemnly, "It's what's **going** to happen."

Tifa raised her hand in concern, until Yang brushed it off. "I better get packed up. The studio will be needing me for future episodes."

Tifa couldn't shake the feeling that Yang would be needing more comfort after getting back. Something about her friend seemed… off.

She just couldn't shake the feeling in her arm that something big was about to happen.

* * *

 **AN: Next time! Tifa escorts Yang to her dorm, hangs out with the** _ **RWBY**_ **cast, and has a generally good time before heading back to her place.**

 **Disclaimer: (Ugh this is getting annoying, maybe I should create an alter-ego or something to keep me company in the Author's notes.) I don't own** _ **RWBY**_ **or** _ **Final Fantasy**_


	8. Yang and Tifa: The other fights

"You're reading _TvTropes_?"

"Yeah, why?"

Yang was astounded that Tifa would read something so cynical, so sarcastic, so rude, so spoilerific…

And _so_ goddamn addicting!

"What article are you reading?" Yang asked excitedly, sitting down on her one bag, and a Strawberry Sunrise in hand.

"The article called _Guilt-Based Gaming_. It's about calling the player out for doing certain things. There's even one from my series." Tifa explained.

"Oh?"

"Well, _Dissidia_ anyways, but still." Tifa replied sheepishly.

After going through several other articles, the ended up on one that they dreaded finding: The _Death Battle_ review page.

"Ugh. This section is painful."

"I'm with you on that one Xiao Long." Tifa agreed. They kept scrolling through the page.

"Well, the person who just said it was 'Fun, if flawed' is rather reasonable." Yang pointed out.

"I _do_ enjoy that guy who called out the angry fans who still claim that your victory was only due to the partnership between the two companies." Tifa agreed.

"Yep, you either Love it, or Hate it." Yang pointed out.

They kept scrolling through the various pages on the website. Laughing at some of the various pages, shedding some tears at the tearjerker pages Ultimately, they finally ended up enjoying themselves.

"We should swap stories about what our friends' reactions were to the other _Death Battles_." Tifa suggested.

"Yeah, I remember Weiss' reaction to Green Arrow losing."

* * *

 _A few weeks ago, at Beacon…_

"OH COME ON!" Much like Ruby's scream of defiance when she saw the Blue Bomber's loss, several birds were scared off of the roof of the school. Yang was finally convinced to come out of her box…

Didn't stop her from wearing three-inch thick plate body armor all over her body.

"What's wrong _this time_ Weiss?" Pyrrha asked the heiress,

Weiss looked shocked, "Wha- What's _wrong?_ These guys are _clearly_ biased against rich people!" She answered with venom in her voice.

"How did you come to that logic Weiss-cream?"

"Batman lost to some idiotic photographer, Harry Potter lost to some son of a slave, Beast lives in a mansion and lost to some flying gorilla with wings, and _now_ some farm boy just beat a millionaire!" She rebuttaled.

"And yet, Batman beat up Captain America, Toph defeated Gaara, Rogue also lives in a mansion and defeated Wonder Woman, and I'm pretty sure that Samus has more money from her bounties than Boba Fett." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss merely grumbled in response.

Yang perked up for a bit, "Well, on the bright side there hasn't been any attempts on my li-"

 _CHING!_

She was cut off by a VERY large razor-blade blade embedding itself a quarter of an inch in her plate armor. A faint 'sonnova bitch!' was heard off on the other side of the auditorium as several people ran out.

Yang simply sighed.

* * *

"Well, that's nothing compared to all the outrage when Charizard" Tifa replied.

* * *

 _A few weeks ago, in AVALANCHE HQ._

"Tai's tactics are very dishonorable. Attacking a foe like that is unfair." Red XIII replied with a growl.

"I grew up with Charizard. I hate how they killed him off." Barret replied with a growl, reigning in his rage for the sake of Marline, who was sitting in his lap.

"I hate how these fuc- er, jerks killed off Red too. That was really unnecessary." Cid replied, catching himself before Barret could blast his arm off for teaching the sweet girl foul language.

Cloud scoffed, "Oh, So Red constantly trying to catch Tai's digimon and being the one who initiated the fight wasn't dishonorable?" He reasoned, making Red XIII grumble a bit.

"This is _Death Battle_. The keyword being 'death' here." Tifa pointed out, resting an icepack on her neck, "One of the fighters in question must die, or end up without a working mortal avatar to continue with." She said, giving a glare that Barret and Cid backed off at.

"Besides, it's like Tifa and Cloud said," Marline pointed out, "They get resurrected after the fight, with the only thing being phantom pains in the area that was the cause of death."

* * *

"Hm, do you ever think this whole time we spent together could be used in some weird fanfiction?" Yang asked.

"I doubt it," Tifa continued, "But it _would_ be interesting."

* * *

 **AN: Self-praising line is self-praising. But the reference to** _ **TvTropes**_ **should be a hint… As in, can someone recomend me on the site? - Ugh, I have no shame.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **RWBY, TvTropes, Final Fantasy,**_ **and** _ **Death Battle**_ **are all things that I don't own.**


	9. Yang and Tifa: Shipper on deck

Tifa was astounded by the world of Remnant. The sights were breathtaking, not on par with the lush green fields of her hometown, but for a place that was very industrialized, it was beautiful.

"And, just to clarify, _every_ weapon doubles as a gun?" She asked.

Yang thought for a moment, then she shrugged, "Well, there's Jaune's sword, Flynt's Trumpet, Neon's Glow Sticks, Neo's parasol, and the various crossbows and other bows that exist. But, not counting a few of the examples I mentioned, most weapons have a long-range combat feature to them."

"Wow. Wish we had something like that back in our world…" Tifa trailed off, looking at the sights, and taking pictures with her phone.

"What about the Gunblades?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, those only showed up in _Advent Children_ and _Crisis Core_. Plus, there aren't any that double for knuckle-class weapons." Tifa countered, taking a pic of the skyline of Vale that could be seen from the airship they were on.

"And Barret's Gun-Arms don't count because…" Yang deliberately trailed off.

"Because I can't use them" Tifa replied, not missing a beat. "Say 'Cheese'!" She snapped a selfie of her and Yang, the flash momentarily blinding her friend.

Tifa burst into laughter, "Oh oh oh," She cackled, "This is SO going on the 'net!"

Yang caught a brief glance at the pic, it had her looking rather disoriented, and off guard. Considering she was wearing one of Tifa's spare outfits, some of her features were greatly exaggerated. Next to her was Tifa, who had a gigantic grin on her face. "NO! You can't post that!" Yang called out, Tifa playfully kept her phone out of the blonde's reach, laughing the entire time.

The airship shook due to turbulence, causing the two girls to fall out of their seats, and into an… _Interesting_ position.

"Hot!" A male passenger called out.

The two girls blushed, and got back to their seats. But not before Yang took the phone out of Tifa's hands and placed a finger to her chin.

She decided to post it. And saved it to the brunette's phone.

"Why'd you post it?" Tifa asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm tired of the notion that we can't be friends," Yang explained, "Be sure to tag me as one of your closest friends, alright?" She requested with a small smile.

"It'll be the first tag you see." Tifa replied, with an equally sized grin on her face. She placed her hand on Yang's shoulder and patted her back.

"So, uh are you two goin' ta make out?" The passenger from before had slurred, somehow making his way closer to the two of the girls. He was clearly drunk off his rocker, given the copious amounts of alcohol that reeked off of him.

Tifa's bar reeked less of alcohol of the stuff than this drunkard.

Yang clenched her fist and turned to face the man, "No, you pervert. What kind of- QROW?"

Indeed, it was Qrow. Tifa couldn't believe her eyes, the man who had gotten a rather large fanbase among the females of the fanbase, the man who had trained Ruby Rose, managed to save the fall maiden, and Yang Xiao Long's uncle.

And he was asking his niece to make out with her.

Tifa quickly looked at Yang, and then at Qrow. Then back to Yang, and back to Qrow's sculpturous abs. Back to Yang, who was trying unsuccessfully to get her uncle to sit down, and back to aforementioned uncle's sweet ass. Yang, then to Qrow's really awesome smile that could make any straight or bisexual girl do anything. "C'mon… Make out already!" He slurred again.

"Stop it Qrow. You're drunk, that sort of thing ain't going to hap- TIFA!"

Tifa grabbed Yang and started locking lips with the blonde, tackling her to the floor of the airship, her tongue fighting unopposed for dominance.

Yang, on the other hand, was panicking. 'Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap… What is she doing? Damnit Qrow! Wow, her lips are almost as soft as Blake's ears- Wait, where did that come from? I hate you Qrow! I love you T! Why am I thinking this? She is _so_ lucky that Blake agreed to those lists we made! Why did I think that? Why aren't we coming up for oxygen? Why did the author write my uncle's semblance as having control over hormones? And why did I just use the word "author"?' Her arms were flailing, and her pupils were practically the size of the eye of a needle.

Tifa, on the other other hand, seemed to be enjoying every minute of panic that was racing through her own body, 'Oh my god! I am making out with my best friend! Why am I doing this? Is this Qrow's semblance? I never thought I'd say this, but I am thankful for Cloud's insistence for those lists. Why am I topping? Why do I care? Wait, do I care that I'm topping, or do I care why I care if I'm topping? Why am I enjoying this anyways?'

The two of them finally stopped sucking face when they touched down, and the doors opened. At the entrance, about three dozen people Yang recognized as the people who attacked her were standing there, weapons at the ready, and for some reason, their faces seemed to flush red. Yang's mind raced. She couldn't think fast enough to keep them off of her forever. So her brain did what it did best: Make a joke.

"So, what's your next command, mistress?"

All of the people at the entrance fainted with a bloody nose, while Qrow just seemed to be content for laughing his ass off. Tifa, however, looked embarrassed while Yang gave her her best 'It was the only thing I could think of on the fly, okay?' look.

"Uh, maybe I should just get you to your dorm room…"

* * *

 **AN: Yes, before I post chapter 10 and go on hiatus until the next** _ **Death Battle**_ **(Which is coming out in March), I decided to indulge myself, and toss in some Yang X Tifa for fun. Qrow's just there for comedy's sake, and to be the catalyst for the self-indulgent ship. The other ships I implied are the ones I find to be the most likely to happen in canon, if they aren't already happening, like the Tifa X Cloud one… Wait, Bumbleby isn't canon yet? - Damnit!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned these two franchises (and by extension, the characters), I would state that the only reason they'd fight would be due to a hate plague or brainwashing, and that even then, they wouldn't kill each other because they'd be besties, and the chances of winning would be 50% for each. But alas, I** _ **don't**_ **own either of them… I think I did that one before…**


	10. Yang and Tifa: Just Tifa nobody else

"You _made out_ with her?"

"Stop it Cloud. It was her uncle's damn semblance. I think it was some kind of hormone thing or whatever." Tifa replied, clearly exhausted by the bombardment of questions.

"... Did you like it?"

"Barret!" Cloud reprimanded, "She just said that it was her hormones that got manipulated! She probably felt weird doing it. Right Tifa? - Tifa?"

Tifa's face was redder than summon materia as she buried her face in her palms.

"... Did you tell her teammates what happened?" Red XIII inquired.

Tifa sighed, "No… But Qrow did." She mentioned with a disdained look on her face, "Blake kept giving me the evil eye the entire time for some reason." She noted.

"Well, the newest episodes of Yang's show came out, you wanna watch them?" Cloud asked, noticing that Tifa was growing uncomfortable with the interrogation.

"Sure, I want to see what happens next. I only saw the episode where her sister confronts Mercury." Tifa was rather excited, between punching out Yang's haters, _her_ haters, and the occasional rude and pervy drunk, she had little time getting around to watching _RWBY_ , and was interested in knowing what happened next.

The battle between Ruby and Mercury began, after a few humorous moments of the sidestepping gag, and constantly switched back and forth between the Pyrrha vs. Penny fight, and the one between Ruby and Mercury.

"Wow, the fight choreography is _really_ good this time around." Barret noticed.

"Rule of Mercury, Barret. Rule of Mercury." Cloud pointed out.

"'Rule of Mercury'? What's that?" Red asked.

"When it comes down to animation, whatever scene that guy's in, the quality is exceptionally good." Cloud explained.

A few more minutes into the episode, and they saw the ending scene: Pyrrha's illusionary vision of a thousand swords, all pointed at _her_.

"Wow. I bet that would even freak out Sephiroth." Cloud said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You _do_ realize that it's an illusion, right? It's not real." Tifa spoke up.

"Yeah, but still," Cloud pointed out with a slight tone of complaint to his voice, "It's still rather intimidating."

Tifa laughed, "I know, Cloud. I know."

There were only a few seconds of laughter among the group until the final scene hit. Penny was cut to pieces, and Cinder's speech sent chills down the spines of all AVALANCHE members.

Cloud was first to break the silence, "Holy…"

"They turned Penny into quarters." Tifa finished.

"Yeah... " Barret said, awestruck.

"You spent too much time around that blonde girl." Red said, breaking the mood.

* * *

After a brief argument over where the time and place was for puns was over, the group were in the middle of watching episode eleven. Right in the middle of it. The scene where Adam stabbed Blake had shocked them all to say the least, but then Yang's voice was heard.

"No problem, guys. Yang's there, she can handle this." Tifa said, with unwavering confidence in her friend.

Yang jumped, her rage and semblance being used to the max.

 _SLASH!_

"No…"

The AVALANCHE crew looked to Tifa. Her eyes were watering, and she seemed to be on the verge of sobbing.

"She… OH GOD, NO!" She called out.

Barret got up, using the excuse of fresh air to cover the fact that he didn't want to see the brunette in such a heartbroken state. Seeing someone as strong as Tifa, breaking down like that…

Cloud was next, he tried to place a hand on her shoulder, only for it to be shaken off. He understood that his friend needed some time alone, and motioned for Red XIII to come along.

"Yang…" Tifa thought back fondly on the past week. The laughs, the cries, the in-betweens. The selfie of her and Yang… Yang wanted her to keep that to remember the good times they had. Yang wanted the last memento of her to be of a time when they were both happy, when Yang still had both arms and could punch a hater nearby mach two when they worked together.

She took out her phone, and saved the selfie as her wallpaper. 'I guess she wouldn't want me feeling sad too...' she thought sadly.

* * *

Barret was angry, he saw a party going on a few blocks away from where they had watched the most recent episode of _RWBY_. He heard what the partygoers called out in a drunken stupor.

" _Take THAT ya aura bitch!"_

" _Yeah! Now Screwattack will HAVE to redo the fight or admit to bias now!"_

" _Our Tifa will get her well-deserved victory over the blonde slut!"_

Barret was _furious_. He could feel his rage rising, with every passing moment.

He walked up to the building, unaware that both Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, and XIII were all trailing behind him, having heard the same obscenities.

What followed, set the record for the most amount of limit breaks ever performed on the smallest number of people ever.

* * *

"Yang! Yang!" Tifa was at the Rose-Xiao Long residence, at Yang's bedside. There were others in the house. Not many though. The set was in ruins. There were very few people there. Almost as if everything went… Meta.

The threats were real now. There were chaos and destruction everywhere.

"C'mon, Yang." Tifa hefted the blonde up, "Let's get you to a place where we can at least try to remember the good times."

The portal opened. They were in Net City once again. Tifa walked to the only place where the two of them could recuperate without having to deal with any chaos.

The DB Hotel and Diner.

"C'mon Xiao Long, let's keep moving forward…"

* * *

 **AN: So… Episode 11. That was… That was intense. As I said, this fic will be going on hiatus until the next** _ **Death Battle**_ **happens. See you guys later. This has been dudebladeX, and I will see you either in** _ **Bloody Evolution**_ **, or in March. Look for Aftermath: The DB chronicles.  
**

 **I would also like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and fave'd this story. Effective immediately, we will be seeing these two interact with the other** _ **Death Battle**_ **combatants (Or in the kase of MK,** _ **k**_ **ombatants)... After the return of course.**

 **Disclaimer: … Y'know, after writing all this, I don't wanna spend my time pointing out that I don't own** _ **RWBY**_ **or** _ **Final Fantasy**_ … **crap.**

 **Did you** _ **see**_ **episode 12? Poor Yang… She just can't catch a break. First she loses her mom, then everyone hates her because of her victory in** _ **Death Battle**_ **, she lost her arm, and now… Well, I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it yet.**


End file.
